Drabble BoboiBoy Serries :D
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Drabble BoboiBoy Couple You can Request btw :D [UPDATE Chapter 3] : ApiAir yeyeye :v ApiAir Shipper mana suaranya ? :V Pair favorite (OTP) : BoboiBoy x Fang (Gempa x Fang), (Halilintar x Taufan), (Api x Air), (Yaya x Ying), (Yaya x Gopal), (Adudu x Probe), (Ejojo x Adudu) Dll
1. Chapter 1 : Boifang

**Hallo aku Newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ne semua nya ^^ /bow**

 **So aku langsung aja nde /?**

 **Tittle : Drabble Boifang**

 **Author : Lin kawaii Desu :D**

 **Cast : BoboiBoy & Fang with kawan - kawan**

 **Genre : acak kadut/? romance, yaoi**

 **Happy Read ^^**

" Hey aku duluan ! "

" Aku yang duluan ! "

terlihat seorang pria bertopi dinosaurus /? berwarna jingga sedang bertengkar lebih tepatnya berebut Donat lobak merah dengan seorang pria berambut ungu. mereka terus beradu bacot /? sampai tidak menyadari seorang pria bertag name Iwan yang sudah membeli Donat yang sedari tadi mereka perebutkan

saat mereka selesai bertengkar /? dan akan membeli Donat lobak merah dan bibi penjual kantin menunjuk Iwan yang sudah ngacir duluan entah kemana

mungkin iwan ingin menghindar dari amukan sang prince sekolahan

" GRRR IWAANNNNNN " teriak Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan yang menyebabkan dinding sekolahan mendadak terkena Gempa/? lokal seketika

Yaya , Ying dan Gopal menatap kedua orang yang kini tak jadi membeli apapun itu dengan tatapan

" Sudah kuduga -"

 **END /?**

 **Drabble macam apa ini /? :'v yasudah author tadinya sudah ada ide buat Drabble Boifang yang ini namun lupa lagi #JDUAKK !**

 **mian minaa nanti author usahakan buat yang panjang /? sepanjang cintaku pada mu /? :v**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWW ^^**

 **#Capslock keinjek Hali**


	2. Chapter 2 : Iresstiteble Taufan

**Hola Hye Balikk lagi ^o^ #gatanya**

 **Hye kali ini bawa Drabble tapi yang Boifang diubah judulnya :(**

 **Hye sih sukanya ama HaliTau #maruk #dihajar :'v**

 **Oke lah daripada denger curhatan gajenya Hye mending kita Cekidot ;)**

 **Happy Read :***

 **Pair : Halilintar & Taufan (HaliTau) my OTP :***

 **genre : SHO-AI , OOC, gaje, Tupo dll**

 **Disclaimer : BoboiBoy milik Animonsta Studio kalo milik saya udah saya YAOI-In BoboiBoynya ama Fang, dan Hali ama Tau, Api ama Air, Yaya ama Ying/? :'v , Ejojo ama Adudu/? Bagogo ama . . Bahh #bakal kaga beres ni fanfictnya :'v**

Halilintar mendengus sebal ketika sang kekasih yang bernama Taufan , yang sekaligus adiknya itu belum juga keluar dari kamar. adiknya itu lagi ngapain sih ?

" kok Lama amatt kayak cewek tau ga ? " bentak Hali kepada author yang sedang ngetik ff ini

" yee sabar mas, mas Hali ga sabaran banget liat uke tercinta nya ulululu~ " author mulai error dengan menirukan suara Puja kerang ajaib nya fandom sebelag/? #SalahFandomWoyy

" ah rese gua ngomong sama elu " ucap Hali seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, authorpun cemberut #abaikan

Krieet . .

Taufan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan lihatlah bagaimana penampilan Taufan sekarang

Taufan memakai kaos biru langit dengan tambahan jepit di poninya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melepaskan topi dinosaurus biru putihnya hanya untuk hari ini, dan juga celana selutut yang mengekspos pahanya yang mulus

Halilintar melongo dengan hidung yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, ia terpesona ketika melihat penampilan Taufan sekarang. seksi tapi juga manis, uhh Halilintar gak kuat kakak . .

" eh? kak Hali kenapa hidung kakak ? " tanya Taufan sembari menyusut darah yang ada di hidung kekasihnya dengan tisu

" Cantik " gumam Hali yang masih mengagumi penampilan Taufan, Taufan membatu di tempat

BLUSH ~

pipinya memerah menambah kesan spesial di hati Halilintar, Halilintar makin gakuat liat Taufan yang menggoda baginya Hari ini. Tanpa BABIBUBEBO ia segera menggendong Taufan ala Bridal menuju kamarnya . Selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan - desahan yang mengalun bagai melodi ~ :v

 **END :v**

 **jangan banyak protes tekan saja TOMBOL REVIEW yang gak suka GET OUT OK ? JUST RIGHT /Nari2 gaje :v**

 **HyeLin**


	3. Chapter 3 : What's Wrong with Air ?

**Pair : ApiAir (ikut2an author ffn *plakk)**

 **Disclaimer : udah tau gatau malah nanya *dihajar***

 **Happy Read :'***

" Air " seru Api sembari menggenggam tangan Air

" y-ya kak ? " tanya Air gugup setengah mati, karena jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa senti

" kenapa akhir - akhir ini kamu menjauhiku ? " tanya Api seraya menatap mata Air tajam

" eh? aku gak menjauh dari kakak kok " ujarnya seraya membatin

' Mampus '

" jangan bohong Air ! akhir - akhir ini kamu jarang 'main' sama kakak " ujar Api mengintimidasi Air, Air tambah gugup. jantungnya berdetak kencang

Deg

Deg..

Deg...

re : woyy *eheheh author nyemplung ke empang terdekat*

" k-kakak A-Air minta maaf " ujar Air tiba - tiba membuat Api tersentak kaget

" kenapa ? " tanya Api

" k-karena .. " Air menggantung kalimatnya, Api menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Air

" KARENA AIR SUKA KAKAK ! "ups Air pun menutup mulutnya, ah tapi buat apa juga disesali toh udah terlanjur

Api mematung dengan mulut terbuka

" Hah ? Air kamu beneran suka kakak ? " tanya Api dan Air mengangguk

GREPP!

Air menatap kakaknya yang kini memeluknya dengan erat

" akhirnya perasaanku terbalas juga terima kasih Air " kini giliran Air yang melongo mendengar penuturan kakaknya

"sama - sama kak " ucap Air sembari membalas pelukan Api

lalu mereka berdua terhanyut dalam perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan

Api melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Air sejenak, Air merasakkan wajahnya memanas ketika Api melepaskan ciumannya

" Jom kita beli Ice Cream " ajak Api denan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Air pun tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan kekasih sekaligus kakaknya itu dengan senang hati. mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan romantis layaknya pasangan yang baru menikah :v

" Ckrekk! " suara blitz kamera terdengar dari dalam rumah

" Hoyy taufan sayang udahan fudanshiannya " teriak Halilintar yang mulai jengah melihat kekasihnya yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri

" hehe iya hali sayang " ujarnya dan segera menghampiri Hali

END / TBC ? :v

any Request ?


End file.
